Forum/Theories/Characters
Theories about Alvar Put your theories about Alvar Vacker here! # Alvar will have a sympathetic backstory revealed in Flashback. -SunshineAnnie # Vespera soporidined Alvar because he wasn't ruthless enough- Throughout Lodestar there are many moments in which Alvar is described as being "brotherly"(pg 158) to Keefe, once even letting Keefe know how they each don't break(except Brant). While Fintan wipes his memories, Alvar has no need to as he doesn't kill. Although he doesn't kill, he nonetheless does "unimaginably awful things". Since he only kidnaps (and does other terrible things), I think Vespera thought he wasn't ruthless enough to what is "necessary". I think he was too weak(in Vespera's mind) as not only did he have a soft spot for Biana and Keefe, but he also wouldn't go to the extremes that were needed. Had he been able to, I doubt he would be in his current state. To keep him from talking they didn't just use soporidine, but they had Gethen wipe his memory. The part I'm very unsure about is why this ruthless group of people did not kill him. It could've been for a number of reasons which include, a.) They hoped to use ogre enzymes (on him possibly) to track Sophie and her friends to a black swan hideout. b.) They thought he had a chance to be more ruthless in the future, or c.) They weren't ruthless enough.- SuldreenSong # The Alvar that was evil wasn't the real Alvar. When the real Alvar was searching for Sophie, the Neverseen captured him for information. When he wouldn't give any info up, they drugged him and brainwashed him. The Alvar that Sophie met was fake, perhaps someone that took elixirs (or something like Polyjuice Potion.) This Alvar was the "traitor' and he gave the Neverseen info. - Sage Theories about the Council Put your theories about the Council here! #When the fire happened in Oblivymere, Kenric and Fintan were hid in a cache. That's how Fintan survived the Everblaze. Then, he trapped Kenric inside the cache. The Elvin interference might be another reason why Fintan gave away a fake cache — Light and Bright and Sunset Gold #Councillor Alina is a NEVERSEEN AGENT!!!! THIS IS URGENT!!! I have evidence too! In book 3, Alina allows the use of the very painful ability restrictor because it would put Sophie out of the picture, and Sophie is not good for the Neverseen's plans. In addition, Alina has never liked Sophie in the first place and is constantly rude to her and her friends. This may not seem convicting enough, but what really led me to believe this is..... Prentice. In Book 4, Neverseen, The Black Swan and the Council make a trade. Council recieves Gethen as a prisoner, and give black swan prentice. But prentice was in a weird state. Later, they found he had soporidine. Which Councillor Alina has to have given him! Read this excerpt: "'But you said he was drugged today, right?' Biana asked. 'Maybe he was still sedated?' 'Drugs rarely have any effect on a broken mind,' Della said... 'Unless...'. 'Unless what?' Della and Biana both asked, making Sophie realize she'd spoken aloud. 'What if... Councillor Alina did something?' She whispered. 'We all saw him yesterday, and he wasn't catatonic like this. Terik even called for backup because he needed someone to calm Prentice for transport.'" - From Neverseen Theories about the Collective Put your theories about the Collective here! # Blur is Jensi or his older brother. -Unknown # Since two of Mr. Forkle's known identities have the exact same letters in their last names just switched up (Forkle and Kerlof), I believe that his other identity (Sir Astin) will share the same letters with one of his unrevealed identities (lol so he could be Stina). -SunshineAnnie # Blur is Jensi because he is a part of a family of Phasers. In Nightfall, when the water washes over him, Sophie says the he is shorter than she imagined with dark hair. He also said his real identity is a loooooooooong story which makes sense because in the books Jensi doesn't have an ability. This theory is yet to be confirmed. -Mallowmelt # One of the Forkles identities is Kenric? MAybe? That kind of explains why ORalie was by Forkles side when he was dying in Lodestar. HE told her that one of his abilities was Kenric. But, you know, that twin died. :) -Moosie.Ken # Not about the Collective but maybe Marella's dad is Trix (bc he's a Guster) and maybe he got blackmailed (explains Caprise's mysterious accident and also the fact that she knew Cyrah) - Anonymous Theories about Sophie's Biological Parents Put your theories about Sophie’s Biological Parents here! ''' # Bronte - Sage # Caprise Redek-Vee/Queen # Elwin # Oralie - Gildie # Alina - Bluejay # someone of royal blood - Moonlark # Councillor Clarette, hear me out! Sophie says that all of her abilities don't come easily except Telepathy(They enhanced it), Teleporting, and Polygot(Ing?). Clarette is the most powerful Polygot the world has ever known. When they broke into Exile, and Clarette called the big bugs(Don't know what they were called) Sophie was going to try to reason with them. But Forkle stopped her, saying something like, "You can't match her." But he didn't actually know that. So if she'd have tried, she could have talked to them. Theories about Stina '''Put your theories about Stina here! # Her name means "pure," so maybe she turns good. -SophitzFoster # She will eventually join the Black Swan. -SunshineAnnie # She will join the Black Swan when the Neverseen take someone she loves -Betsy # Stina will always be on the good side. -InkyAtrocity4011 Theories about Bronte 'Put your theories of Bronte here! ' # Bronte had a love but got his heart broken so he became a cold-hearted (kinda nice) Councillor.-Chloe # Bronte will share something in his cache that turned him cold. -Z Theories about Keefe Put your theories about Keefe here! # His middle name is Wynn.-Anonymous # ok, so forklenator told Sophie during Cognate training in Neverseen: “every emotion has an effect on your telepathy.” (That’s not the exact quote.) “love pushes us forward, and keeps us moving.“ then, later in the book, he says the following: “you are good for Mr. Sencen, you both push each other forward.” I feel like this is intentional guys. -KotLC fan. # (*SPOILERS*) When Keefe was enhanced, he was able to sense the emotions in Sophie's heart. He said that the emotions in Sophie's heart are different from Sophie's head. This might be a reference to Sophie's feelings or Fitz. MAYBE we could get some Keefie action in the future? I think so because if Sophie's true feelings had been for Fitz, Keefe would have backed off. However, he still continues to flirt with Sophie. He also shielded memories with Sophie in them during Sophie and Fitz's attempt to learn things about his mom. (However, this is highly unlikely, because Fitzphie was declared canon.) ~Sketch # Guys, Keefe is on every even numbered book. And on every cover that he is on, Sophie is wearing a white dress. This means that they are getting married! # Keefe is Sophie’s brother. I know this sounds crazy but hear me out. He is the only other character with a photographic memory, AND he has a special empath connection to her. Also a major theme of abilities in this book is that most abilities have an opposite abilit to balance them out, such as a flasher and a shade and a hydro kinetic and a pyrokinetic. Empath and Telepaths seem to valence eachother on in a similar fashion, the head and the heart-like Keefe’s dad was talking about. Lady Gisela wanted to be able to have her own moonlark for her cause, so she took Keefe and impregnated herself like the black swan did with Sophie’s parents. I know that if it’s true than the Sokeefe ship will go out the window, but theres too much evidence to ignore. -A Theories about Fitz Put your theories about Fitz here! # His middle name is Avery which means elvin ruler so maybe he will become a counselor? -Anonymus # Alvar said that his parents pretty much forgot about him when his siblings were born, but why were they so late? I think that Fitz may be Alina’s son. I know it sounds crazy, but he may have two abilities. Telepath, like his father, and beguiler, like his mother. Sophie has said that she loves Fitz’s accent. Alina must have tricked Alden, so Della understood. They decided to have Biana to cover it up. Fitz also got Sophie to go with him to the Lost Cities. This theory points to Fitz being a beguiler. # To add to Number 2, that could be why Sophie fell in love with him. She actually loved Keefe after Neverseen, but he tricked her into loving him instead. # Fitz is Mr. Forkle Category:Forum Category:Theories